battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FT-17 Light Tank
The , frequently referred to as the FT-17 or FT17, was a 2-passenger French light tank that was among the most revolutionary and influential tank designs in history. The FT was the first production tank to have its armament within a fully rotating turret. The Renault FT's configuration – crew compartment at the front (Driver, gunner), engine compartment at the back, and main armament in a revolving turret – became and remains the standard tank layout. Over 3,000 Renault FT tanks were manufactured by French industry, most of them during World War I in 1918. Another 950 of an almost identical licensed copy of the FT, the M1917 were made in the United States, but not in time to enter combat. A variant of the FT-17, the FT-75 BS, converted the light tank to a self-propelled gun. It traded its Puteaux 37mm gun and rotating Girod turret for a Blockhaus Schneider 75mm gun—similar to that used on the Schneider CA AFV—in a casemate turret. Battlefield 1 The FT-17 Light Tank, simply called the Light Tank, is featured in Battlefield 1. Gameplay of the vehicle first appeared at the official reveal event of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7fkViCihRA It also appears in the gameplay trailer, along with an A7V. The loadout resembling the FT-75 BS appeared later in the "Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series: Vehicles" trailer. Singleplayer Several FT-17s are seen in the War Story Through Mud and Blood as enemy vehicles. One FT-17 can be commandeered by Daniel Edwards in the second mission, Fog of War, for a short time taking over the vehicle before the driver is able to enter it. German Beutepanzer FTs have unique, white-red-yellow-blue dazzle camouflage, unavailable in multiplayer. The FT-17 also appears in the War Story Nothing Is Written. One FT-17 can be used in Hidden in Plain Sight, staying near a tent far from the derailed train. The tank can be captured by eliminating the driver who is near it. Two FT-17s appear in Young Men's Work. They are seen in the ancient ruins and also can be captured. Ottoman FTs have a dark brown/light brown/dark green desert camouflage scheme, identical to the St Chamond's default desert camo. Multiplayer The FT-17 is designated as a Light Tank in-game and is operated by one Tanker. The tank offers good maneuverability, and a rounded tailpiece to aid in crossing trenches. It features three Vehicle Packages: Close Support, Flanker, and Howitzer. On European maps, the vehicle has a green default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow default camouflage. Appearances * St. Quentin Scar * Amiens * Ballroom Blitz * Monte Grappa * Empire's Edge * Fao Fortress * Suez * Sinai Desert * Giant's Shadow * Soissons * Rupture * Nivelle Nights * Prise de Tahure Vehicle Skins · · Japanese Style · · Spanish Interwar · Two Tone |group3 = Other |list3 = · DICE · Factory Gray · M1917 USA }} Gallery BF1 FT-17 Front.png|FT-17 Close Support Tank Front BF1 FT-17 Back.png|Back BF1 FT-17 Left.png|Left Side BF1 FT-17 Right.png|Right Side BF1 FT-17 Top.png|Top BF1 FT-17 Face.png|Face BF1 FT-17 TP.jpg|Third person view BF1 FT-17 Close Support FP.jpg|First person view of the Close Support Tank BF1 FT-17 Destroyed.png|Destroyed BF1 FT-17 Flanker Front.png|FT-17 Flanker Tank Front BF1 FT-17 Flanker FP.jpg|First person view of the Flanker tank BF1 FT-17 Howitzer Front.png|FT-17 Howitzer Tank Front BF1 FT-17 Howitzer Back.png|FT-17 Howitzer Tank Back BF1 FT-17 Howitzer TP.jpg|Third person view BF1 FT-17 Howitzer FP.jpg|First person view of the Howitzer tank Captured1.jpg|Captured FT-17 front Captured2.jpg|Captured FT-17 back Captured3.jpg|Captured FT-17 side, note unique paint scheme FT-17 trailer.png|The driver's view of an FT-17 from the official gameplay trailer. Another FT-17 is seen to the left of the image. Ottomantank.PNG|The Ottoman FT-17 in Hidden in Plain Sight Ottomantank2.PNG|The back of the Ottoman FT-17 Ottomantank3.PNG|The side of the tank References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Light Tanks